The Harsh Journey
by Rocket-Teen
Summary: This is about a young jewish girl who endures the realities of being jewish during the second world war and Hitler's reign.
1. The Party

This is my story about a teenage Jewish girl and the realities of the Holocaust

This is my story about a teenage Jewish girl and the realities of the Holocaust.

The Harsh Journey

Written by: Rocket-Gurl

The Harsh Journey

Prologue; 1

August 19, 1939

Hello Liraz,

I got you for Christmas from my friend Megan who did not know that my family is Jewish and that we do not celebrate Christmas. I have named you "Liraz" which means "I have a Secret" in Hebrew. Cool huh….You are my "Secret" and no one else's. So let me tell you about myself. My big family is Jewish. My name is Tirzah Brianna Brunnick and I am 12 years old today. I have a twin brother named Malach Nethaniel and so obviously he is 12 today too. I nicknamed him Malli for short, but only I can call him that he says. This is the story of our life. Malach and I are very close. We have the same friends and like all the same stuff. We even look like each other though everyone knows that a twin girl and boy cannot be all identical. I mean you can tell that he is a boy and I a girl but we like have the same features and things like that. We're so close that we can't go ANYWHERE without each other. We're like peanut butter and jelly. You can't make a PB&J with out the bread. Well I suppose you could maybe by putting it on something else. Well you know what I mean… today is mine and Malach's birthday. Father and Mum threw Malli and me a SURPRISE Birthday party. Father and Mum bought Malli the finest watch in all of Amsterdam. It came from Father's watch shop "Brunnick and Sons, Shop of Finest Antique Watches". Malli had been eyeing the watch that he got from Father since it came to the store 1 year ago. When it finally got bought he was really upset for he had been saving all his earnings to buy it from Father and Uncle Jakob. I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell…Father bought the watch that Malli loved so much and kept it until our birthday. Malli was so happy. Father and Mum bought me a kitten. I named her Gabi. She is a black, white and tan tabby. I bought Malli a Pirate ship that he can paint and put on display in a glass box. SSSHHH!! Another secret…. Father helped pay for the Pirate ship because I wanted the PERFECTEST gift of all time for Malli!! Hannah got me a gloriously wonderful book called "The Diaries of Princess Tantiana", and for Malli, Hannah bought him "The Life and Times of the Three Musketeers". Annie and Jena bought Malli and me a massive box of chocolates and some peppermint sticks. Both Opa and Oma Finn were there but Opa and Oma Brunnick, Uncle Jakob, Father's twin brother, Auntie Sarah and my cousins' Eliza, Isaac (also twins), and Ruth, could not come but all sent their best wishes. Charlotte, my most ever bestest friend of all (besides Malach), gave me a friendship charm. She has one too and she is to be one of the most ever bestest friends of all. Liraz, we (me and you) are to be the most bestestestest friends of all. Goodbye for Now.

Yours

Tirzah Brianna


	2. The War Has Begun

This is my story about a teenage Jewish girl and the realities of the Holocaust

This is my story about a teenage Jewish girl and the realities of the Holocaust.

The Harsh Journey

Written by: Rocket-Gurl

The Harsh Journey

Prologue; 1

August 19, 1939

Hello Liraz,

I got you for Christmas from my friend Megan who did not know that my family is Jewish and that we do not celebrate Christmas. I have named you "Liraz" which means "I have a Secret" in Hebrew. Cool huh….You are my "Secret" and no one else's. So let me tell you about myself. My big family is Jewish. My name is Tirzah Brianna Brunnick and I am 12 years old today. I have a twin brother named Malach Nethaniel and so obviously he is 12 today too. I nicknamed him Malli for short, but only I can call him that he says. This is the story of our life. Malach and I are very close. We have the same friends and like all the same stuff. We even look like each other though everyone knows that a twin girl and boy cannot be all identical. I mean you can tell that he is a boy and I a girl but we like have the same features and things like that. We're so close that we can't go ANYWHERE without each other. We're like peanut butter and jelly. You can't make a PB&J with out the bread. Well I suppose you could maybe by putting it on something else. Well you know what I mean… today is mine and Malach's birthday. Father and Mum threw Malli and me a SURPRISE Birthday party. Father and Mum bought Malli the finest watch in all of Amsterdam. It came from Father's watch shop "Brunnick and Sons, Shop of Finest Antique Watches". Malli had been eyeing the watch that he got from Father since it came to the store 1 year ago. When it finally got bought he was really upset for he had been saving all his earnings to buy it from Father and Uncle Jakob. I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell…Father bought the watch that Malli loved so much and kept it until our birthday. Malli was so happy. Father and Mum bought me a kitten. I named her Gabi. She is a black, white and tan tabby. I bought Malli a Pirate ship that he can paint and put on display in a glass box. SSSHHH!! Another secret…. Father helped pay for the Pirate ship because I wanted the PERFECTEST gift of all time for Malli!! Hannah got me a gloriously wonderful book called "The Diaries of Princess Tantiana", and for Malli, Hannah bought him "The Life and Times of the Three Musketeers". Annie and Jena bought Malli and me a massive box of chocolates and some peppermint sticks. Both Opa and Oma Finn were there but Opa and Oma Brunnick, Uncle Jakob, Father's twin brother, Auntie Sarah and my cousins' Eliza, Isaac (also twins), and Ruth, could not come but all sent their best wishes. Charlotte, my most ever bestest friend of all (besides Malach), gave me a friendship charm. She has one too and she is to be one of the most ever bestest friends of all. Liraz, we (me and you) are to be the most bestestestest friends of all. Goodbye for Now.

Yours

Tirzah Brianna


End file.
